The string of the dead
by rinbowuncorn
Summary: After Francis ended the murders in his neighborhood, everything's been fine for multiple months. However, a strange new cat arrives, and murders reappear as soon as he comes. Bluebeard is convinced he's the killer, but Francis doesn't buy it. With the two cats unable to agree, will they be able to find the killer, or will the killer find them?
1. The new cat on the block

**Note, I do not own any Felidae stuff, and had no part in the making of the film, or writing of any of the many books. I am writing this as a tribute to a great book series, and a great movie. **

Francis woke to the familiar sight of the sun rising above the roof tops. He yawned, stretched, and rolled out of bed from beside his owner. He walked silently to the cracked open window. He sprang up to the windowsill, and crawled out. There was a slight breeze that ruffled his fur. He let out a sigh of satisfaction. He then heard a familiar voice calling him. Bluebeard was waiting for him on the ground below.

"Hey smart ass. Since when did you need your beauty sleep?" Francis ignored the comment, and clambered down to him.

"Good to see you too Bluebeard." The mangled cat grunted in disapproval.

"Did you see the new car come in?"

"Why no I didn't. Where'd they move in.?"

"Right across from your place. The can opener looks pretty fucked up, and the cat didn't look much better."

"Lets at least meet them before you start making wise cracks about them."

"Smart ass." Francis chuckled, and followed Bluebeard to the house. They climbed up to the window and saw their new brother. A white cat with dark blue eyes. He was slender, and his short fur was smooth. He also had a scar behind his left ear, and something about him was sinister. "Told you he looked fucked up."

"You're one to talk," Francis said to Bluebeard who began grumbling to himself. Francis then squeezed through the window to meet his new brother with Bluebeard right behind him.

"Hello friends," said the cat with it's back turned.

"Who ever said we were friends?" Bluebeard growled. The cat chuckled, and slowly turned to face them.

"Why nobody did. I just couldn't figure a reason why you'd not want to be."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, your majesty." Bluebeard growled, and looked ready to fight. But before Bluebeard could say another word, Francis interrupted.

"Hello there. The name's Francis, and my friends's name is Bluebeard. Please don't be offended. He's not used to newcomers."Bluebeard rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Don't worry, I've seen far worse Francis. You're friend Bluebeard is quite the character though, I must admit."

"Smart ass," Bluebeard muttered. Francis glared at him, and he shut up. "So, what's you're name?"

"My name is Christopher."

"So Christopher, where are you from?" Asked Francis inquisitively.

"I'm from the town just outside of this one, I forget it's name. I would like to meet the other cats in the neighborhood."

"I'm sure Kong will love you," Bluebeard chuckled.

"We'll see Bluetoes."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me perfectly clearly."

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you Christopher. Not all cats here are as friendly as I am." Bluebeard hissed. The three cats leaped from the window onto the maze of fences that separated the gardens of the humans. Kong jumped out at them loudly.

"Hello there Bluebeard. I see you have another gay cat with you today. Your party is growing Bluebeard, you might even have me someday."

"Would you do us all a favor and shut your fucking mouth for once?" Kong stopped laughing. "The only reason I stopped by is to show you our new brother. His name's Christopher."

"Pleased to meet you Kong," Christopher said politely.

"Pleased to meet you professor gayness." Kong broke out in laughter again, and Francis and Bluebeard walked away. "Hey where are you going?"

"Anywhere you're not!" Bluebeard yelled back.

"He's quite a rude fellow isn't he?"

"He's the neighborhood ass hole. His two cronies are Herman, and Herman. They aren't much better either." Just then a voice called out.

"Well, I'd best be headed back now. Hope to catch up with you again." Christopher ran back to his house quickly. Francis, and Bluebeard watched him go.

"What a smart ass." Bluebeard grumbled."He's even worse than you."

"Thanks." Francis then lifted his nose up to sniff the air. His owner was making cod. Bluebeard began to drool, and they made their way back to Francis's house. There were two nice fish tails waiting for them, and Bluebeard and Francis devoured them. Bluebeard left soon after lunch, and Francis decided to keep his lonely owner some company. Besides, the poor man only had one true friend, and that was Francis.


	2. fresh blood

Francis was jolted awake by a loud bang on the window. He turned to see Bluebeard. Francis crawled out to meet him on the windowsill. "What is it?"

"Jet Black said his final words early this morning." Francis looked at him, shocked. Bluebeard beckoned for him to follow. He casually clambered down to the fences, and ran along them. They came to an old, musty alleyway, and surely enough, in the middle of it was Jet Black. His throat was slit, and his entire stomach was ripped open. Francis, and Bluebeard leaped down to examine him. "I think it's a can opener again."

"What is it with you and can openers? This is obviously a cat. Someone he knew must have attacked him. From what I know of him, he was one tough cat, and killing him wouldn't be possible without his absolute trust."

"Smart ass." Bluebeard said. Francis laughed, and examined it further. They both turned as they saw something move. The two cornered their unseen opponent, and pounced. Bluebeard then yanked Christopher out from hiding. "I knew it!"

"I swear I didn't do anything to him." Christopher desperately said.

"Oh yeah, prove it," Francis growled as he let his claws slide out, glistening in the sun. His lips curled back to reveal his wicked fangs. He, and Bluebeard advanced on him slowly.

"I heard a scream, and I came. I was trying to figure out what happened here, and then I heard someone coming. It was you Bluebeard. I then tried to get another look once you left, and when I heard you coming back I hid for fear of being blamed for this. I swear I didn't do this. Why would I kill him though? I don't even know his name." Francis relaxed, and realized he probably wasn't lying. Bluebeard however wasn't as convinced.

"You think you can fool me smart ass? What do you take me for, some kind of joke?"Christopher turned to face Bluebeard, and with a look of panic on his face said.

"Believe what you want but I didn't do this. This is sick, and awful. I can't even begin to wonder who would do such a thing."

"The only one we know would do a deed such as this is dead." Francis replied. "His name was Pascal, and he attempted to breed cats back to their original form, and murdered any at who attempted to breed with one of his specimens. Not even Kong would do this. Jet Black could take Kong on any day of the week. Besides, he didn't trust Kong, nobody does. This killer is someone new, and quite intelligent."

"Francis listen to reason please. What's my motive?" Bluebeard was preparing to pummel Christopher when Francis stopped him.

"Bluebeard, he does have a point. There is no motive. We'd best not let the bastard out of our sights though. It certainly is possible that he did do this, but I doubt it. He doesn't even know Jet Black, and Jet Black could fight anybody I know. Christopher doesn't seem able to mutilate a cat like him."

"Smart ass. I'm leaving," Bluebeard said. He leaped back onto the fence, and walked off as if nothing had ever happened. Francis turned to Christopher, and jumped onto the fence.

"You'd better be telling the truth."


	3. the search

Francis found Bluebeard sitting on the fence facing away from him. "Bluebeard, do you really think Christopher killed Jet Black?"

"I do Francis. I don't know anyone who could have done that to him. He practically raised me Francis. He was a gruff cat, who would smack you into line. He taught you to always be aware, and to never grow too close to anybody. He was also far too strong for any cat. It has to be Christopher."

"But he's got no motive! He doesn't even know who Jet Black is. I think it was someone he knew, and trusted who caught him off guard. I just don't think he'd let Christopher get close enough to him to rip his throat out, and disembowel him."

"Smart ass." Francis sat down next to him. The two of them watched the alley below them for a while. A few cars drove by, and a few brothers socialized in the darkness. Finally Bluebeard turned to Francis. "Who do you think it is?"

"I honestly have no Idea. But I do know that Jet Black was close to them. Bluebeard, I need you to get me a list of everyone Jet Black was close to."

"Fine, but you'd better watch that Christopher, or whatever his name is. I don't like him. Meet me back at your place in one hour."

"I think I could tell."

"He makes me uncomfortable. He's too much of a smart ass I guess. See you tomorrow for some more cod!" And with that Bluebeard ran off out of Francis's view. Francis stretched, and yawned loudly. He then trotted off to Christopher's to watch him. Francis hid just beside the window where Christopher slept. He could tell the cat was different immediately. Francis watched as the cat meandered over to the kitchen. Francis watched in awe as the cat casually opened a cabinet drawer, and dragged out his cat food. Francis moved closer into the center of the window to get a better look. The cat froze, and Francis quickly darted back out of sight. He waited for a moment, counting the seconds as they slowly ticked by. Then Francis slowly peered out again, and found the cat to be nowhere in sight. He grew nervous, and began slowly backing up. His eyes darted back, and forward. He felt his way back to the edge where he could climb down. Something seized him. Francis rapidly wheeled around, his claws sprung out of their sheaths, and he felt them collide with the soft skin of someone.

"Fuck!" Shouted his oppressor who, to his surprise backed off. It was Christopher. Francis had severed his left ear, and it was bleeding all over. "What was that for?"

"How'd you manage to sneak up on me like that? Don't do it again. I still don't know you're not the killer."

"Have you ever heard of a window? There are multiple of them on this floor in the building." Christopher wiped the steady stream of blood out of his eyes, and shook his head, sending blood in every direction.

"How'd you notice me?"

"Well it's hard not to notice someone staring at you from the window. Did Bluebeard put you up to this?"

"Yes, but you have to understand that Jet Black raised him. Also, Bluebeard isn't the best at catching murderers. He thought a man was behind Pascal's killings until he was attacked. And to be honest, I don't think you did this, but I'm not too sure either."

"I didn't even know his name till you told me. Why would I do that Francis? There's no reason for me to do that." Francis thought for a moment, pondering the cats question. He let out a long breath, and began to leave.

"I don't know. But maybe you do." Francis leaped down, and watched the bloody new cat turn back, and slip in through the window he emerged from. Francis walked slowly to his house. He was thinking. He was thinking about Christopher. If a cat like him had arrived any other time than this, they'd be with each other almost nonstop. He thought to himself that cats die all the time. Territory fights, fights over girls, and for dominance. But in all of those fights the winner never meant to kill the other. They merely wanted to get what they want, and send the other back beaten, and with their head hung low. But that kill was different. His throat was torn open, there were claw marks on his back, and his stomach contents were all around him. That kill was no accident. It was cold blooded murder of a cat that only ever helped others.

"Somebody's early," Bluebeard called from Francis's windowsill. Francis climbed up to him, and sat himself down beside him.

"So who did Jet Black acquaint himself with?"

"The nine he raised. Meaning me, Stewie, Finch, Rose, Butch, Halftail, Mangled paw, Spot, and Kramer. He also was close to a lady named Pearl. I didn't know much about her. I do know he wasn't the only guy in to her if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know."

"I didn't get to see her much, and she didn't like me, or any of the others. To tell you the truth, I don't know what they did together. You're the smart ass, you figure it out. He wasn't close to anybody still alive other than them."

"Do you know any other cats that wanted Pearl? Also, I'd like to meet this lady. I think she's the key to the murder."

"Hell no. I barely knew her. Besides, no cat would challenge Black for a mate. I guess there's no harm in showing you where she lives, but trust me on this. You aren't gonna like her." And with that, the two cats headed for Pearl, the dead cats lover. They went the long way to her place to avoid Kong, and Francis was horrified at the place. It was an alley strewn with garbage. Rats ran freely, and unopposed. The two jumped down into the alley, and walked through the center of it. It was damp, and felt as if a car hadn't been there for over a century. Bluebeard pointed to a pipe, and Francis cautiously walked towards it. He nervously peered in to find the cat with her back turned.

"I know you're there. Please, tell me your name."

"The name's Francis, how do you do?"

"How do you think? Black's dead, and now I'm stuck living here." Francis was lost for words. She slowly turned to face him. She was golden, with short, silky fur, and crystal blue eyes. "Tell me Francis. Why have you come?"

"I came here to get clues on who killed Black."

"And why would expect me to be of any use, young one?"

"I think the killer was in love with you. Every cat I've met has been far weaker than Jet Black, and the only motive I can think of for a cat to kill him would be over you. Was there anyone who wanted you, or wanted Black dead?"

"You foolish young boy. You think I'm the reason he died? You make me sick you confounded feline. Go, leave me here. Your voice sickens me." Francis was shocked at her reaction, and glanced over to Bluebeard who just shrugged. He slowly turned and walked away, disappointed evident on his face. He walked slowly, and with his head hung low.

"Oh cheer up Francis, you didn't do anything wrong. That's exactly why I didn't like her. She's too temperamental, and always gets worked up over nothing." The two continued their trek to the edge of the alley.

"Wait! There was one. His name's Stripe. I don't know where to find him though. It's been a long while since I last saw him." A sly grin spread across Francis's face. He then proudly strut over the fence into the sunset.


	4. lightning always strikes twice

A scream cut the silence like a knife. Francis was jolted upright by the horrific sound. It was pitch black. He pressed himself closely against his sleeping owner in fright. His eyes scanned the room, and saw nothing unusual. The sound of the scream still echoed throughout the room, resonating relentlessly. Then, as abruptly as the torrent of painstaking sound emerged, it became silent. Francis strained to hear anything. He could hear his own heart beat in the blackness. He contemplated going out, but realized he'd just wind up dead himself. Francis tried to sleep, but couldn't find a way to happen. The sound of the scream still echoed in his mind. He could almost taste the shock, hopelessness, and panic in the voice. He then waited for what felt like an eternity for the sun to show its face. He silently got up, and crawled out the cracked open window. He took in the air, and could immediately taste the blood. He leaped from the windowsill onto the labyrinth of brick fences, and let his nose lead him to his found himself in the backyard of Bluebeard's, and to his horror lay the mutilated body of another brother. He found Bluebeard beside the body.

"Wake up Stewie you son of a bitch." Bluebeard managed to say while hunkered over the body. Francis quietly strolled up beside him. He was shocked to see Bluebeard holding back tears.

"Who was he?"

"My brother Stewie. Another one of the cats Jet Black raised." Francis quickly realized that the kill looked near identical to the other. Francis began to realize how the killer managed to do it. "Wake up Stewie you ass hole!" Wailed Bluebeard, "I'll find that son of a bitch, and I'll pry his balls off, and make him eat them." Bluebeard paused for a moment to gather himself. He then picked his mangled head up, and stared directly at Francis. "Francis. How'd the killer kill him?"

"I think Stewie was out taking a piss when the killer leaped on his back. That would explain the tow claw marks on his back. He then grabbed his throat and cut with both his front claws. I think the killer thought your brother would die then, and there but he didn't, due to the trail of blood. I think your brother tried to crawl away when the made sure he was dead by ripping open his stomach, and piling his innards on top of him."

"Why would anyone do this?"

"They must be taking revenge on the family you were a part of. Bluebeard, I think you're in danger." The cat scoffed, and spat on the floor.

"I want him to come for me. Trust me smart ass, I'll be ready, and I'll make that son of a bitch beg to me like I'm a god before killing him."

"No Bluebeard. He'll kill you just as easy as he did the others. You need to warn the others about this. We need to find out everyone's relations with Jet Black, and Pearl, and find out anyone who wanted them either dead, or to suffer." Bluebeard froze. He turned slowly to Francis.

"I know of one cat. But he was banished from here years ago. His name was Killer. He felt no remorse. He was a kitten killer, and he wanted my sister Rose, and Pearl. He tried for them once, and cornered them in an alley. But Black got in his way before anything happened. The two fought for hours till Black stood proudly over his broken body. The only reason he let him live was so he would live the rest of his life in pain. Killer was left for dead when he was thrown out of the neighborhood. But if what you say is true. It must be him. I wouldn't be able to recognize him though. Nobody will. That fight changed his appearance forever."

"Lets spread the news, ad talk to everybody." With that, the two cats headed down to the southern point of the neighborhood. The first cat they met was a young female named Ruby. As soon as they told her what happened the news spread like wildfire. When the sun finally set, the two had a sizable list of suspects. Before the two cats said goodbye, they agreed to split up their interrogations tomorrow. With that, Francis quickly drifted off to an uneasy sleep. He saw a devil cat killing others, and bringing their mutilated bodies to his can opener who cooked them. He then saw the devil cat fight a fight with a black cat, and lose. It walked off beaten, and mutilated. Then its skin melted into another cat. He saw it turn towards him with a satanic grin. Its fur caught fire, and its glowing red eyes froze him. It walked slowly, and every time it breathed he heard a scream of each cat it had murdered. Then the devil cat was upon him, and was about to clamp its fiery fangs into his throat. Then Francis woke up.


	5. The incident in the night

Francis shook the cloak of sweat off his body. He tried to get the disturbing image of the nightmare out of his head. The more he replayed the nightmare back in his mind, the more he began to distinguish the cat, and the looks of the victims. He replayed the part where it snuck up behind a group of playing kittens, and disemboweled them while they screamed silent screams, and writhed like fish out of water to break free of his unrelenting grasp. He watched the cat fight with a large black cat who left him on a rooftop with an ear missing, its leg bones protruding out, and half its tail hanging to the rest by a small strand of skin. He replayed the cat get up despite its horrific injuries, and laugh a maniacal laugh before having its skin melt into bone, and bone mold into a new body. A white, sleek body. And as it approached him he could barely make out anything about it besides the blatant scar behind its ear. Francis stared out the window for a long while, digesting what his thoughts. He figured it could only be one cat. Christopher. A soft thud sounded right outside his window. Francis slowly got up, and snuck out the cracked open window. Francis stealthy crawled along the rooftops till he saw a figure in the darkness. He slowly walked ever closer to it. Its white fur was like a beacon in the night. Francis felt a pebble slide off the roof where he was. It hit the ground, and echoed the torrential silence. The cat wheeled around faster than you could blink. It moved quietly towards Francis. Francis found himself hiding behind a chimney. He felt something grasp his shoulder. He let out a cry of shock, and sent the cat sliding down the roof. It managed to stop its slide, and looked up in shock as Francis sprung down to it. The two collided, and slid farther down the roof. Francis bit down into the cats leg, and felt blood flow into his mouth. He spat it out in disgust, and heard the cat emit an ear splitting scream. Francis was ready to end the cats life when he felt the roof end, and nothing below him. He closed his eyes, and braced himself for the end. He felt something grab him, and he abruptly ended his short fall. He saw the street below him, and let out a sharp cry in fear. He felt the cat pull him up slowly. He could feel the struggle the cat put in to pulling him up. Eventually, Francis felt himself grasp the roof, and climbed up to see his savior/oppressor. It was Christopher. His leg was bleeding heavily, and he looked exhausted.

"Why'd you attack me?" He asked innocently.

"Why did you attack me?" Francis replied.

"I saw you move behind the chimney, and I came to tell you that there was another cat slinking along the fence. He was eyeing a short haired lady with radiant red fur. Why did you attack me? You really fucked up my leg."

"I didn't see you, and I moved behind the chimney to avoid being seen by the cat you saw. I saw him too, but I didn't know he was stalking another cat. I thought you were him, and when you grabbed me, I defended myself."

"Do you know who he was?"

"He was our killer alright. But his identity is still a mystery to me. In the morning I want to visit the crime scenes with you. I want to see if there are any similarities, and I may have missed some important details that may lead us to the killer."

"Alright. Lets meet at the first ray of light, at the first body." Francis nodded, an watched the injured cat limp off. Guilt wrapped around him. He'd attacked the cat, ripped off a chunk of his leg, and accused him of the murders of two cats. And despite all that the cat still saved his life, risking his own at the same time, and Francis couldn't even manage a thank you. He watched the cat disappear into his house before solemnly returning to his own. He didn't sleep at all. Just stared into the dark, waiting for the crack of dawn. It felt like eons. He could feel each individual second tick by like an eternity. When he finally saw the first ray of light shoot across the sky over the hills beyond the city he sighed, and clambered out the window, and made his way to the first crime scene. The body was still there. The only difference was that bugs were crawling in and out of him. As soon as they saw Francis they ran for their worthless lives to the dark edges of the alleyway. Francis then sat there, waiting in the gloom for Christopher. The morning fog was rolling in steadily, and it was obscuring his vision. He saw a figure move to him in the gloom, but it disappeared as a roll of fog blocked his vision. He strained to see who it was. It was Christopher. His leg was patched up, but hardened blood still blanketed his lower leg.

"Sorry about that," Francis murmured.

"Its not that bad. It looks worse than it really is. Just makes walking a bit rough, that's all." Francis watched as the cat circled the body. Francis then saw the scar behind his ear again.

"Where'd you get that?"

"What?" Christopher asked, picking his head up from the corpse.

"Your scar. I had a dream last night, and the cat that murdered the two victims had a scar just like that." Christopher laughed pleasantly. Francis looked shocked by his reaction.

"I got that from my old neighborhood. A cat named Stinger did it. He was a nasty cat. He was picking on a kitten about eight months old. It was starving, and ate some of his food. You could feel the fear in its eyes as he towered over its freezing, starved body. Its name was Speckle. He was black and white. He was black on top, and had a white stomach. He had the cutest white paws, the biggest eyes, and the biggest heart you'll ever see. I ran to his rescue, and pounced on Stinger. He tore a gaping hole behind my ear nearly removing it. I didn't stop fighting though. I sent him away with him leaving a trail of blood behind in the snow. I then turned to Speckle. I was too late. He had a huge gash in his flank, and his spotless white paws were painted scarlet. I tried taking him back to my place, but he wasn't strong enough. I called out for hours but my voice was drowned out by the wind. I remember him looking up at me with hope. He said with his last few breaths.

"Am I gonna die?" I told him no, and that I was gonna get him out of here. I told him that we were gonna leave that wretched place together. I lied. He died that night. His eyes were frozen open, and the only thing you could see on them was hope. He was the only friend I had. Nobody even noticed he was gone. It broke me. I killed Stinger later that week. Slit his throat, and threw him off a building. I made a promise that night Francis. I vowed that I wouldn't let him die. I lied Francis. That's why I won't lose you Francis. I can't go through that again. Francis didn't know what to say. How could he comfort him after what he'd said.

"Sorry for wandering off topic. Let's find out what we can from this corpse, shall we." Said Christopher. And with that, the two cats scoured the crime scene. To their dismay, the bugs, and rats had removed much of what was formerly there."Francis, take a look at this."

"What is is?"

"A piece of skin." Francis strolled over to get a good look at it.

"It's got a puncture wound on it. It also looks to be the same fur as that on the corpse. Where on the body do you think it's from?"

"I think it's from the neck because the neck because the stomach looks like the killer ate his way in." Francis nodded, and tried to piece together how the kill happened. Just then a figure emerged above the alley walls. Francis couldn't make out who it was due to the fog, but he could tell they weren't being sneaky about moving towards him and Christopher. It was Bluebeard.

"Morning Francis. Morning Kristine," Bluebeard joked. "What are you two lovebirds doing in the gloom?"

"We're examining the body, and may I explain how I believe the last moments of Jet Blacks life went?"

"Please, go ahead," Bluebeard said eyeing Christopher suspiciously.

"I believe Jet Black thought he was going to meet someone he knew here. Bluebeard, you told me he was cautious and tough, and that's the only reason I can fathom for him being in the middle of an abandoned alleyway at night. I then think the killer attacked him from behind, and with its back claws latching on to his back, poked a hole in his throat, expecting him to die immediately. I was wrong about the slitting of the stomach because Christopher showed me that the stomach in clearly bitten open, and torn open. I then think Black somehow managed to turn and attempt to fight him. I then think the killer leaped upon his weakened opponent, and tore off a piece of his throat. Then the killer, to throw us off bit open his stomach, and threw his organs all over the alleyway.

"Sounds like bullshit to me but you were right the last time so I'll play along. I think the killer is standing right beside you though Francis. And if I'm right, then you can bet your balls I'll have that newcomers mutilated head in my mouth. Besides. How'd he get that leg wound?"

"Stop talking about me in the third person Bluetoes, and the reason I have this leg wound is because of Francis."

"I want you out of my sight Christopher, and if you call me Bluetoes one more time. You'll regret it. Now get out of my sight you worthless piece of shit."Christopher put his head down submissively, and slowly limped off. Bluebeard spat on him as he went. As soon as he was out of sight Bluebeard turned to Francis.

"He's the killer Francis, I know it."

"He was telling the truth Bluebeard. If you'd ever just shut up, and listen to him, you'd realize he's actually a good guy. He's been through a lot, and I really don't think he is the killer."

"That's funny, because I saw him outside last night, and there's a new body. Pearl's gone. She looks like someone decided to try their new blender on her."


	6. Scarlet garden

Francis hurried after Bluebeard. The two sprinted across the maze of fencing to a pristine backyard. It was small, and green, and in the middle of the tomato patch was the body. It looked like lasagna with teeth and eyes. Blood was everywhere, painting the green tomatoes red. Francis gasped in horror. The killer was learning from his mistakes, and wasn't leaving any clues whatsoever. The organs had been ripped out, and they had been ripped open, and pieces of bloody flesh were strewn all throughout the garden. Her bones were snapped and crammed back into her, and her skull was imploded. Francis cautiously walked up to the body, avoiding the gore strewn around him. He scoured the garden and found not even a hair of another cat.

"Smart ass. How'd they kill her?" Bluebeard yelled down to him. It took Francis a long time to answer. He just stared at the remains. The killer was a master of horror, and an untraceable one.

"I have no idea. The only body part he didn't snap in half was her teeth." Bluebeard cringed. He then leaped down off the fence to him. He sat down beside him, and they both stared out at the horror.

"Who would do this? Why would someone do this? I just don't get it Francis. I don't get how some get the idea that mutilating innocents is a good thing. Even if he is back I don't understand why he did that to Pearl."

"He wanted revenge. He must have been beaten so badly that the only thing he wanted was to punish Black. But that still doesn't answer why he'd kill Black first. Anyway, I don't think this cat is new on the block. He knows this place to well judging by his ambush techniques. Bluebeard, I think the cat Black vanquished has come back, and I think you, and your entire family will die if we don't catch him. He's in disguise obviously, and by the cats he's killed, and the ease he's done it with I believe he's got a group of cats that kill with him. I just need to find them, and their whole operation is as good as done. Bluebeard, your family needs to stay together at all times. Let me handle the killer."

"Francis, I hate to argue with you but this group executed the two strongest cats we've ever seen. They'll break you like a toothpick."

"He had the element of surprise on them. He won't have that on me."

"Yes but you don't understand how strong Black was. You've seen the four dogs in the neighborhood right? You've seen the three big ones that always walk together? Their leader is a huge nasty dog that loves torturing any cat he catches. He caught Black once, and tortured him. Black came back with half an ear, and huge bite marks in his flank. We all thought he would die, but he didn't. The next week, Black hit the dog by surprise. He sank his teeth into its throat, and tore off half its ear. He only let go when the dog looked about to die. Francis, these cats killed Black without him even putting up a fight. They'll eat you for breakfast."

"What do you suppose we should do Bluebeard?"

"I think we should hold that new cat captive for a while to prove he's not the killer."

"And possibly let another of your family members die like Pearl? I think we need to scour the rooftops and find any cat slinking around at night, and take him out."

"I like this plan smart ass. Lets meet on the roof of your place at ten." And with that the two cats split up. Francis went back to his owner, and fell asleep on his lap while they watched one of his owners favorite shows. Bluebeard on the other hand went to warn his family, and made them all spend the night in his place. Once that was done Bluebeard climbed onto Francis's roof and waited for nightfall.


	7. sole survivor

Francis heard a soft knock on his window, and stealthily got up out of his sleeping owners lap. He crawled over the edge of the couch and silently leaped to the floor. He scurried quickly to the windowsill, and squeezed through to meet Bluebeard. The two cats climbed up to the roof and began their search. They scoured the whole neighborhood for hours til the first ray of light split the blackness like a knife. The two cats began to head back after their long night when they heard something. A scream. Francis immediately bolted in the direction of the sound. The closer he got the more he heard the scuffle. He stood on a rooftop staring down at a three against one fight on the maze of fences. Francis recognized the one cat. He was a stray named Scuttleback. He was brown and grey and his ear was bleeding heavily.

"What do you want from me?" He growled through bared teeth. Francis soon noticed that one cat was observing calmly, as if he'd planned everything out. Francis and Bluebeard quickly climber down to meet the cats oppressors in combat. To their dismay, Scuttleback bolted away from them. He ran as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him. Francis and Bluebeard climbed back onto the rooftops and followed the chase. Scuttleback leaped leaped off the fences, and into an alleyway. He could feel the breath of one of the cats against his back. He turned, and let his outstretched claws tear into the other cats face. Its nose erupted with blood, and it stopped to shake the blood off vigorously. It quickly regained its control and ignoring the searing pain pursued the stray. Francis looked down and saw the meanest dog in the neighborhood, Rex awakening. His cold emotionless yellow eyes shot open, and his nose sensed the smell of cat.

"Look out for the dog!" Francis called down to Scuttleback as he darted through the alley. Rex patiently waited in utter silence for his unsuspecting prey to venture too near. Scuttleback suddenly stopped running and turned to face the cat with the bleeding nose. It leaped for him, attempting to slit his throat. Scuttleback ducked and the cat sailed over him in front of the dog. Rex bolted out of hiding like a bullet. His pristine white teeth glinted as he came straight for the cat. It froze, petrified by fear. Its eyes widened in horror as the dog grabbed it in his jaws, and shook him till his muscles popped. He then threw the cat against the wall and sunk his razor sharp fangs into its stomach. Francis and Bluebeard quickly made their way down, and quickly got in the way of the other two cats. One bolted away, and the other slowly wandered off with one eye focused on Francis. "Are you alright?" Asked Francis.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a scratch." His ear was gushing blood, and it made the whole alley wreak of it. Francis the pointed to the dead cat.

"Who was he?"

"My brother." Bluebeard and Francis both gasped in horror."My brother and I used to be inseparable. We did everything together. We lived perfectly. Well, as perfect as any stray can live. You house cats have it made."

"I thought you moved out of the neighborhood," said Bluebeard.

"Well I only came back recently. Anyways, my brother began to seem distant. He began to seem like there was something more important than me all of the sudden. Naturally I believed it was a lady. But he grew worse, and worse as time wore on until it seemed he barely recognized me. Whenever I asked him what was going on he always said the same thing. The vanquished one will have is revenge and the only ones spared shall be those who obey him. I thought he was joking. He was always so rational, and logical. Then one night he forced me to move back into this neighborhood. For weeks we lived in a rotting hole in the wall. My health was deteriorating but I still wanted to find out what he was up to. One night I followed him. He went into the abandoned church, and I saw him. The vanquished one. He sat on a stool and addressed a group of around 50 cats. Then I saw one cat walk up to him. Then they all began chanting a horrible chant. I tried to block the sound but I remember it being about sacrifice. Then the vanquished one shoved his claws through the cats eyes. The crowd went wild and the sacrificial cat began laughing manically. They then tied his arms and legs down to a wooden board and dipped him in a pot of boiling water. Then they came to the final step of their ritual. They hung him in the church. When I returned home I had many questions for my brother. I told him what I'd seen, and the next night, he and a few cronies beat me up and dragged me to the church. They told the vanquished one that I'd been eavesdropping on them. They fortunately dropped me and went to talk with the vanquished one. I took my chance and ran. I didn't tell anybody because I was afraid. I was afraid that whomever I told would belong to his cult. I wanted to find the cat named Francis. The one who brought Claudandus to justice. Do you know where to find him?"

"I'm right here." And with that, the three cats headed back to Francis's house to interrogate the cat more, and to find a plan to end the gnarly cult once and for all.


End file.
